disney_universefandomcom-20200214-history
London
London is the first level of the Pirates of The Caribbean World and acts as the games main tutorial as it is the first level unlocked and so it is the first one unlocked. Part 1 The first part of the this level allows users to get to grips with the basic controls. You start behind some crates and barrels. First, you must build a bridge by using a cannon. You also need to go to an arcade game. After reaching up, two types of enemies (not counting the ones from HEX's challenges), the Fodder and Flying Fodder start attacking. Kill them and climb onto a cannon. Shoot the targets to open the castle gates. Before you leave, you must kill the Fodder. Make sure you brought the key and received a Blue Star. If you returned, you must fight a Brute and its Fodder friends. Concentrate on fighting the Brute and exit the level. Part 2 The second part is a bit harder. First, you must bring a fire grate and the left side and hold down the Use button so you can move it. Position the fire underneath the cargo nets and collect some coins. Brig a cannon barrel to a carriage to let an arcade game appear. Kill off the Fodder and Flying Fodder and fire at the targets. You must climb the stairs and walk down to a lever to lower the bridge. Kill the Fodder and move the cannon on the left side. A barrier will come up. Destroy it and bring the cannon right onto the lift and bring it up. When the lift reaches, you must fight a new enemy called a Brute. It is very tough, because it can do slamming or punching. If you're too close to him, the Use button icon will appear, so press it to stun him. After that, you must close a crocodile pit and burn the cargo nets to get a Blue Star. Turn a wheel to lower a lever. If you leave it, a seagull will steal it and you must start again. After you pick up the lever, put it by the gate and there will be lots of Fodder. After you kill them, use a fire grate to burn the nets to get more gold. Part 3 The third part is short. In this start, you must fight off the Fodder. Kill them and get the Mickey coins. Slam the spike traps and a Brute will come. Concentrate on fighting him, along with the enemies. You must destroy a cannon trap and extinguish the flames by using Water Bombs. Avoid holding them too long or they will explode. Throw it at the flames and the pirate ship will come. The pirate ship will fire cannonballs. As it moves by, small enemy boats will cause Fodder to come out if you don't sink them. The pirate ship repeats again. Keep aiming it until it is destroyed. Play an arcade game and rescue a guest to unlock the Iago (or Red Queen if you are doing it a second time) costume. Category:Levels Category:Pirates of The Caribbean Category:1st Levels